


To Protect

by anyssah



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyssah/pseuds/anyssah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Camelot protects Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The BBC owns everything except for Enid.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to my super-fab beta TheVoice for her help! All remaining errors are mine.
> 
> This story was written for the LJ Merlin kinkmeme. Prompt will be revealed below so as not to give away spoilers.

She falls in love with Merlin like this.

Her feet and arms are aching from sweeping, so she sits down on the stairs outside the kitchen and leans against the wall, closing her eyes.

The kitchen door bangs open and she sees the new boy, Prince Arthur’s manservant, stumble out - cheeks puffed with food and a new honey cake clutched in his hand. He swallows quickly, choking a little, and then plops down beside her.

“Would you like some of the cake?” he asks her, “only, I reckon I won’t be able to eat it all before the Prince summons me again.”

“But aren’t those honey cakes for the Prince?”

He grins at her and breaks off a piece, holding it towards her, “I think we deserve a little treat.” He laughs quietly and she’s struck by the way his blue, blue eyes seem to laugh too.

“My name is Enid,” she tells him, taking the piece from his hands.

He opens his mouth to tell her his name but she hears Prince Arthur bellowing, “Mer-lin,” and watches as he-no, Merlin-scrambles to his feet and stuffs the entire piece of cake into his mouth. He gives her a smile, cake crumbs falling from his mouth, and she smiles back.

She looks at her piece of cake and eats it very slowly, savouring each bite.

 

+

 

Enid is carrying a stack of freshly pressed linens to the Lady Morgana’s room when she glances out of the window and sees the familiar shape of Merlin - upper body trapped in the stocks as a group of children throw vegetables at him. It’s the second time he’s been sent to the stocks this week and though he always walks back to the castle with a sheepish smile on his face, Enid feels something flare up inside her. She’s not sure what that something is but she blames it for her snatching the Lady Morgana’s washcloth and hiding it in her sleeve, as she walks through and out of the castle towards the stocks, eyes downcast and cheeks flushed.

Enid hides behind a pillar until she sees one of the guards walking towards Merlin to free him. Watching as Merlin straightens, she pulls the washcloth from her sleeve and then folds it neatly.

“Merlin!” she calls out to him, making him turn around and give her an embarrassed smile.

“Enid.” Merlin bows deeply and they both giggle as tomato juice drips on to the ground. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your attendance at my latest public performance?”

Flushing, Enid holds out the washcloth and says, “I saw you from the window and I thought I’d help you clean up before you go back to the castle. I just, that is, I wouldn’t want to have to clean up tomato drippings today.”

Merlin ducks his head and the corners of his lips tug upwards as he takes the washcloth from her hand. He brings it towards his face and then stops, saying, “Enid! This is a royal washcloth.”

Truly, Enid is sure her cheeks have never burnt so hot. She opens her mouth to say something but Merlin smiles, and she’s sure she is going to tell him something but his smile is just so bright and-

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell,” Merlin whispers, leaning in towards her. She tries to sniff him surreptitiously because he’s so close but he moves back very fast. “Thank you,” he tells her and then he moves away, long legs navigating with the grace of the Prince’s-no, the King’s-steed, throwing her a jaunty wave before he disappears.

 

+

 

Enid tells no one of her love consumed heart, except for Ana.

“Merlin?” Ana asks, voice full of surprise, “but why would you want to take up with him?”

Enid narrows her eyes at Ana. “Because he’s tall and handsome and kind and respectfu-”

“Yes, yes, I know all that but,” and then Ana’s eyes dart from left to right before she leans in to whisper, “what about the thing?”

“What thing?”

“You know...”

“What thing? Speak plainly!”

Ana pulls back and shoots Enid a shocked look. “You mean you don’t know?”

“Know what?” Enid replies, almost unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“Er, never mind but...maybe you should watch Merlin for a bit. You know, see what he’s like and then decide if you truly love him.”

“Are you suggesting I foll-” but Ana turns and rushes away.

It takes all of Enid’s restraint not to throw the dirty breeches she is carrying at Ana’s retreating form.

 

+

 

Enid absolutely refuses to take Ana’s advice and follow Merlin around like a simpering, lovesick girl. She can’t help it that suddenly all of her chores take place near Prince Arthur’s chambers, and she certainly can’t help it that, whenever Merlin leaves the Prince’s chambers, she hears the Steward calling for her from the very direction in which Merlin is travelling.

It’s truly a coincidence.

So when she finds herself outside Gaius’ quarters because she needs to pick up the Lady Morgana’s sleeping draught (because Gwenivere was so busy and it was really not out of Enid’s way at all), she tells herself if Merlin is there, then it’s truly a sign that they are fated for each other. (It absolutely slipped her mind that Merlin is always due at Gaius’ at this hour to begin his round of deliveries).

Enid pushes the door open and stares open-mouthed as she sees Merlin, sitting at the table, with a broom sweeping the floor, on its own, behind him. But when she blinks Merlin is standing and sweeping the floors, and it must have been the medicine fumes because surely Merlin was not fast enough to have gotten up…besides, the broom would only be sweeping on its own if Merlin had cast a-

No.

No, absolutely not, and anyway she was not entirely sure King Uther didn’t execute people for even thinking the word.

“Enid! I wasn’t expecting anyone to come in and you, you caught me quite by surprise-that is, it’s not that I don’t expect people to come here because Gaius is a physician and of-”

“Merlin?”

Merlin’s eyes dart around the room, he bites his bottom lip and suddenly Enid forgets what she was going to say.

“Yes?”

“Oh, well, I’m here to pick up the Lady Morgana’s sleeping draught.” He turns around and starts looking through medicine bottles. Enid rushes to the table and then rests her hip against it, flipping her hair behind her shoulders in a way that her mother told her was particularly fetching.

“Ah, here it is,” says Merlin. He gives the bottle to Enid and she makes sure to brush his fingers with her own.

When she comes out of Gaius’ quarters and turns a corner, she finds Ana waiting for her.

“Well?” Ana asks, eyes wide.

Enid can’t control the squeal she lets out and she jumps, clutching at her hand as she says, “I’m never washing this hand again.”

 

+

 

When the famine hits Camelot, most of the servants working in the kitchens are sent home. Cook asks only for Enid to remain and so Enid spends all of her time in the kitchen, trying to make meals out of nothing.

Enid sighs as she tastes the stew she is stirring (best not to know what went in it), and smacks her tongue against the roof of her mouth in distaste.

“Don’t turn your nose up at this food Enid. Who knows when this curse will lift? I would have thought Merlin could have done something by now but...” Cook trails off, thick brown eyebrows knit in consternation.

Enid sputters, “But...I never. Surely Ana didn’t tell you how I feel? And I know who Merlin is, it’s not as though I expect him to be a great hero of Camelot. He’s simple and ordinary and...”

“Ordinary? Merlin?” Cook lets out a bark and then fixes Enid with a sharp glare. “That stew should be done. Ladle out a portion for the Lady Morgana and go take it to her.”

Enid does as she is told. She takes her time walking because she is very hungry and her head feels light. Dawdling, her ears perk up when she hears the sound of two men walking towards her. The sound of Merlin’s worn boots provides her soul with the nourishment she needs (famines be damned).

“Sire, I really think-”

“You? Think? You thinking is the problem, Merlin.”

“But Arthur,”

The voices are closer now, just around the corner and-

“Merlin, if I wanted counsel, you would be the last person I would come to-”

“But the first person I would come to!”

Prince Arthur and Merlin stop in front of her. The Prince’s mouth is open wide enough to stuff an apple in, like they do for roasted boar, and heaven help her she just compared the prince to a boar! Not to mention, she spoke out of turn and she hasn’t even curtsied, and when she drops her body forward into a deep bow she forgets about the stew and it spills all down her front.

She expects the Prince to scream at her but when he doesn’t she sees that his mouth is curved in a bit of smile. “It won’t do to spill food when it is so scarce,” he tells her, but his tone is kind. He walks away and then Merlin leans down and he produces a towel that she didn’t see he was holding before and dabs at her front before blushing and saying, “er…here you go.” He smiles at her, wide and warm, and then he runs after the Prince.

Enid has never been happier about spilling food in her life.

 

+

 

Cook told her to take the day off so Enid decides to walk through the market. The leaves have been falling gold and red, like the colours of Camelot, and the air has the autumnal crispness to it that makes this time of year, Enid’s favourite. She puts on a cloak and takes the few gold coins she has with her.

The market smells, and Enid scrunches her nose in disgust. In the castle, there are chambermaids and servants to clean, scrub, bathe and do laundry but, outside its walls, a putrid smell fills the air. Enid keeps her head down and holds her breath. She is so focused on avoiding the smell that she runs straight into someone.

“I’m so sorry,” she starts but then closes her mouth abruptly when she sees that the person she knocked over is Merlin. “Oh Merlin, forgive me I’ve been so clumsy latel-”

He waves off her apology and says, “my clumsiness must be contagious. I should warn Gaius to find a cure.”

Enid’s heart flutters because surely, there is no man on this land as sweet and gentle as Merlin. She’s so busy smiling and staring into his eyes that she forgets to respond.

“Running an errand then?” he asks.

“Oh no, I’m just wandering the market.”

“Ah, I’m supposed to buy a set of vials for Gaius but I can’t seem to find the-”

“Oh, I’ll take you!”

“Oh I would not want to trouble yo-”

“No! It’s a pleasure to be with-I mean, it’s a pleasure to be with someone who likes vials because I was thinking of purchasing some today for myself.”

“Really,” says Merlin, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “vials?”

“Yes! For perfumes! Shall we?”

Merlin grins and offers Enid his arm, and this is it, the best moment of her life and she closes her eyes to savour it until-

“Merlin! Oi! Merlin!” A large man comes running towards them. Merlin has a mildly confused expression on his face. “Erm, Merlin you see, I heard from my cousin Lily who heard from her father, who is friends with Phillip, that you could help me-”

“Phillip?” Merlin asks.

“Yes, he knows one of the guards in the castle and the guards are always talking about how you can help in special ways-”

The colour drains from Merlin’s face.

“Look,” the brute who is scaring Merlin says, “my plants need a little,” and then he flicks his right wrist and looks at Merlin with wide eyes.

But Merlin is very still and his lips are pressed into a tight line.

Brute seems to realize something is wrong because he leans forward and says, “Merlin, look, most of us know you’re-you know, and we’ve seen it, how you’ve saved Camelot. I wouldn’t ask you to risk yourself for something petty. None of us would. But if my crops do not grow I won’t be able to feed my children.”

Merlin lets out a shaky breath and nods and he gives Enid a smile before saying, “I think we have to postpone our vial shopping.”

Enid watches him disappear with the man in the crowd, brow furrowed and thoughts ablaze.

 

+

 

It goes like this.

Enid knows but she never tells anyone.

She suspects everyone in the castle, even Camelot knows, and now that she knows, she sees signs of it everywhere. Merlin, walking with his shoulders hunched, a strange object in his hand. Merlin, slinking off to the side of the room, lifting his hand as his eyes turn golden. Merlin somehow always producing the lifesaving ‘medicine’.

She wishes she could speak it out loud to Merlin, to tell him not to be afraid. But no one in Camelot ever utters it out loud, and when someone with a predatory glint in their eyes even raises the possibility, he is met with hooting laughs and cries of “Merlin? But he’s an idiot manservant!”

Merlin protects Camelot.

And this is how Camelot protects Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for kinkmeme17. The promp poster asked for, ""Arthur/Merlin or Merlin/Other
> 
> Having rewatched some episodes recently, I've come to notice that Merlin and Gaius (and Morgana...) are incredibly indiscreet. Merlin talks about magic in front of guards, carries around magical items and potions in plain sight, Gaius has a veritable library of books on magic...
> 
> Basically, I'd like a humor fic where everybody in Camelot EXCEPT Uther, Arthur, and Morgana (and possibly Gwen?) knows about Merlin's magic. How/why do they keep the secret, what do they think of royal family's ignorance?
> 
> (I enjoy A/M but it's really not required, gen humor is fine too.)"


End file.
